Londons Burning Reignited
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: This is my take on Londons Burning with many twists and turns and in the modern era hehe Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 A new Face

**Hello Guys **

**This Is Londons burning with a difference and a modern twist. I will kept some of the original storylines but I will add my own along the way. Here is the first chapter xx**

Londons burning

Londons burning

Fetch the engine fetch the engine

Fire Fire Fire Fire

Pour on water pour on water...

Firefighter Mike Wilson or "Bay leaf" as he was known at the station for being the mess manager, smiled as he passed the primary school. The very school his own daughter had gone too. Things had been more simple then. He had been happily married, he was a father figure at the station and he had a daughter he doted on. Now it was different. He was still respected at work but his marriage was failing and he hadn't seen his daughter for a while.

"Oh Melanie where the bloody hell are you? " he mumbled as his mobile started ringing. He took out his phone to see "Hallam" across the screen. Sighing to himself, he answered the call,

"Hello?"

"Bayleaf, sorry to bother you but you ain't heard of Ethnic have you? "

"No Sir. Why?"

"He was due on duty half an hour ago but he ain't turned up."

"Hell turn up he's probably delayed. Anyway he's a good firefighter. I'm just heading to get some supplies for dinner. I'm making a curry."

"Right. Don't take too long. See you later. Oh and Bayleaf, tell Vaseline to take that photo of me off Facebook."

Bayleaf burst out laughing as he terminated the call. He knew which photo that he was referring too, a few days earlier it had been Liversalts leaving do and Hallam had got so drunk that he began dancing with Charisma while Vaseline and Malcolm placed a bet on who could pull the barmaid. Bayleaf had so much to drink that he had to sleep on Ethnics sofa.

Roland "Vaseline" Cartwright was lighting a cigarette after taking a break from a gardening job he had been working on. The owner was a pretty, elegant looking woman who owned a huge house. It was a known fact among the watch that Vaseline was a bit of a player, a fact that he denied fiercely often pointing out the complicated love lives of his colleagues. The lady came out to see Vaseline topless, his handsome face drenched in sweat,

"You've done a great job so far, hoe much you got to do? " she asked, Vaseline looked around.

"Erm should be done in a week or so. Have you got my money? "

"I'll get my purse, how much do I owe you? "

Vaseline told her how much she owed him and she said in a faint dreamy voice,

"Oh dear I'll have to owe you some I'm afraid. I'll ask my husband if he has any spare change. Your not married are you? "

"No. I'm actually staying away from the dating scene at the moment. More focused on my career. How long you been married? "

"Too long. I do love him though, he's a gent through and through. I hope you meet a lovely lady someday."

She went back into the house, the way she walked was almost alluring as Vaseline stared after her.

"I don't owe you one darling, I'd give you one." He mumbled as he continued his break.

An hour later, the entire watch gathered at the station as Sidney Tate and John Hallam stood before them, getting ready for the role call.

"Everyone answer your name!

"Fireman Cross! "

"Sir! "

"Fireman Wilson! "

"Fireman Cartwright! "

"Sir! "

"Fireman Lewis! "

"Sir! "

"Fireman Quigley! "

There was no answer even though Sicknote was clearly standing there, he was rubbing his cheek.

"Sicknote I know your there please could you do me the honour of answering your name! "

"I got a toothache sir! I can't talk!"

"Fireman Quigley! "

"Sir! "

"Fireman Appleby! "

"Sir"

"Fireman Bains! "

"Sir! "

After Hallam called out the fireman duties, Ethnic piped up,

"Is it true that Liversalts replacement is a woman? "

Hallam ignored him as he continued calling out the duties, there was excited whispering among the men before Hallam called out,

"Listen! I want you all to show her some respect when she arrives! Don't salivate over her don't treat her differently! She's a fighter like the rest of you understand?! "

They all nodded and headed off to their duties when Hallam whispered to Tate,

"Is she a looker? "

"Very much so. That is what I'm worried about, in my day we joined to get away from them. Nowadays they need to be protected. "

The firemen were gathered in the kitchen as Mike set to work with the curry, the gossip was on the new arrival, what she would look like, how she would act, would she like any of them. Bayleaf shook his head and grinned and continued to cook, chopping up the peppers.

"What your cooking, dung burgers? " Vaseline remarked cheekily as he popped his head through the gap.

"Yeah camel dung burgers Vaseline. Oh no no no! Charisma get that cat off the table! " he added to Charisma who had brought in a white cat with black patterns on its fur.

"Here Rambo tweet this; Blue Watch is once more at the mercy of the mess manager what culinary horror will he serve today?" Said Vaseline which caused Rambo to laugh as he got out his phone, Vaseline looked at Ethnic,

"You would eat that curry wouldn't you? "

"Your as thick as Columbus was ain't you? He's another one who thought Jamaica was Indian. I'm English. Ok. Thank you. "

"Did someone say thank you? In here? Must be my earhole I suddenly have this manky earhole. " Bayleaf remarked sarcastically as he served up the food. Vaseline scoffed,

"That's funny that because your arsehole sounded very healthy. "

The doorbell rang and Tate made his way downstairs. Everyone started making themselves look presentable,

"Charisma you look like crap, sort yourself out! "

"Your breath is rank Ethnic have a mint! "

"Vaseline I can smell you from here wear some deodorant! "

Tate opened the door and there stood the new recruit; Josie Ingram. He was right she was very pretty and had lovely eyes. As she walked in she smiled at him,

"Firefighter Ingram reporting for duty, are you firefighter Tate? "

"I am indeed. Come in everyone is waiting to greet you. You'll love our lot even if they are a wacky bunch. Follow me! "

Josie nodded and followed Tate, he hoped that they wouldn't want to get into her knickers the minute she walked through the door. He took a deep breath and opened the canteen door where the rest of the squad we're waiting with anticipation;

"Blue watch, this is firefighter Josie Ingram. Make sure you all make her feel welcome understand? If I hear any sexist remarks from either of you, your in for it! " Tate threatened as Josie sat at the table, Charisma made way for her to sit down and Bayleaf made her a drink.

"Woah she is a bit of alright I have to admit. " Rambo mumbled under his breath to Vaseline and Malcolm who both nodded then Malcolm said aloud,

"Well take you under our wing. You have nothing to fear. "

"Thabk you. I must admit I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. I think I will enjoy working with you all. "

"We will certainly enjoy working with you darling. " Vaseline said as he scrolled through his dating app account, there wasn't many women on there who caught his eye but it was worth a try.

Over the next few days, Josie was under the watchful eye of Tate and Hallam as she observed and joined in with duties of blue watch. They we're amazed at how quick she was picking up and were pleased that everyone seemed to be accepting of having a female firefighter on board.

One night, some of the squad were watching a porn film, courtesy of Bayleaf and we're making remarks about the women when Josie came in, Malcolm quickly turned the telly over so that the football was on.

"Come on Chelsea! You beauty! " Yelled Charisma while Ethnic called out,

"That's not a goal what are you doing?! Oh hello Josie. We're just watching the natch, Chelsea Vs Man City. Looks like Chelsea is winning. "

Josie smiled and sat down.

"Guys can I talk to you a second? " she asked and Malcolm turned on the mute button. Everyone looked at her as she sat in front of them,

"Look I appreciate that your trying look out for me not only because I'm a woman but because I'm a new recruit and that's fine but I don't need to be mollycoddled. I think its time I told you some things about me. Here we go. "

She took a deep breath and felt the eyes upon her, she looked at them all and spoke again,

"I'm not a dyke, I am married, have been so for six months, I also entertain for a living. I sing in pubs from time to time and I love to learn and put out fires because I feel its a rewarding role. Helping the general public. I'm no different to you the only big difference between us is what hangs between your legs which you no doubt hold in your hands when your under the covers. So there is no need to mollycoddle me because I'm just like you. "

Ethnic began clapping while Bayleaf noticed that Charisma had his phone on,

"Charisma have you recorded what Josie has been saying? "

"It was a good speech. "

"Charisma sometimes I give up with you. Come on everyone let's get our head down times getting on. "

Everyone stood up and headed to the rooms, Josie lay on the sofa. Bayleaf approached her,

"Aren't you coming to the dorm? "

"No I think I will stay here tonight. Speaking of that film, the ending isn't very good. I would recommend the sequel. There are some romantic love scenes in it, give you some ideas next time you and your wife are getting intimate."

Bayleaf was about to tell her his situation with Karen when the alarm went off and everyone headed downstairs.

"Just another night at blue watch. " Bayleaf said sarcastically as they got into their firetrucks.

Josie smiled at him, knowing she had found an ally in Bayleaf.


	2. Chapter 2 Proving Yourself

Vaseline was back working in the garden, he had to admit the garden looked so much better than before.

"Fantastic job! "

He turned to see the posh lady standing on the doorstep. Vaseline smiled proudly as he stood back to admire his handiwork. He took his phone out and took a picture to post on the group page.

"Do you any private work? "

Vaseline looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Private work what do you mean? "

"You know exactly what I mean. "

Vaseline swallowed hard, he knew that the lady was married and her husband spent a quarter of his time away from home. Maybe he too was playing away? Vaseline also knew that the lady, who was called Patricia, had also seduced many other workers.

I should say no thought Vaseline as he tried to avoid her gaze as her eyes wondered up and down his body. The appeal was too tempting and Vaseline knew he would suffer in the long run should her husband find out but at the moment he was a single young attractive firefighter and he was going to have his cake and eat it...

Josie had been in the brigade for a few weeks and was just about getting to grips with life at blue watch. There was still one thing bugging her;

"How did you all get your nicknames? " she asked as she sat next to Bayleaf at the table. Charisma blushed as Ethinic grinned,

"My nickname is obvious. Charisma is so named because he can be a smooth operator when he wants to be." Said Ethnic with a grin, Rambo joined them.

"This one is called Rambo because he's quite a good boxer or so he says. " Bayleaf remarked, Rambo scowled at him.

"I'm known as Bayleaf because I'm the mess manager. "

Just then Vaseline came in, no trace of his encounter with Patricia evident to the rest of the squad,

"And Vaseline is named because... " Ethnic began after which the rest of the squad called out,

"Cause he's a slimy little git! "

Josie burst out laughing as did the rest of the squad. Then the bell rung...

Blue watch had been called to a gentleman who had rather a personal problem to deal with. Bayleaf, Charisma and Ethnic tried to contain their laughter while they tried figuring out what to do with the problem. Josie decided now was the time to show Blue watch what she was all about. She was about to head inside when Malcolm pulled her back,

"This is no job for a lady. " He remarked with a grin but Josie rolled her eyes,

"Well your wrong. "

Josie walked inside, much to the embarrassment of the man who tried desperately to cover himself up. Josie managed to keep a straight face as she called,

"Vaseline, find me some ice! "

On the way to the station, Ethnic and Vaseline were talking about the ice incident.

"I think we should call you the ice maiden. " Vaseline remarked, Malcolm and Bayleaf laughed, while Hallam smiled at Josie.

"It was nicely handled Firefighter Ingram. Unlike some of you lot. " he added sternly. Ethinic grinned,

"Think Vaseline has got a bit of a thing of you Josie. "

Vaseline went for him then but Josie stopped the would be fight. Bayleaf found himself frowning at the slight remark which he was surprised about. Maybe he was just overprotective, given that Josie was the only female. Just then, Bayleaf could see in the distance, thick black smoke and the un mistaken smell of burning round the corner and he called out,

"Malcolm, turn the corner! There's a fire! "

The engine siren raged as they turned the corner, Josie, Vaseline and Ethnic quickly got out the hose as everyone tried to go into the burning building. Bayleaf could hear children screams from inside, Josie shouted out,

"Bayleaf be careful! "

Bayleaf fought on as Vaseline and Malcolm managed to get the two older children out. Their mother was screaming nearby and was bring held by a neighbor as they watched the children come out without any serious injuries. Within minutes Bayleaf came out, carrying what looked like a bundle of rages in his arms. He lay the bundle down with Josie by his side and Josie soon realized that it was a baby. And it was not breathing. It had also been very badly burnt. Bayleaf tried to resuscitate the child but it was to no avail. The baby had died. Upon realizing this, the mother began wailing hysterically. Ethnic and Malcolm learned that the mother had been to a disco and had left the children alone. When Bayleaf learned this, he could not contain hid rage, he marched over and had to be held back by ethnic and Vaseline,

"You went to a bleeding disco?! Leaving three kids on their own?! Well there's only two of them now isn't there?! That little un is like a limp of melted cheese! " He shrieked. The mother cried out,

"I've always left them alone when I've been out. I swear nothing like that has ever happened before! "

When the entire blue watch returned back to the station, no one said a word to each other. Everyone was emotional, Malcolm, Ethnic and Hallam did not speak as they sat together in the canteen while Vaseline and Charisma called their mothers. Vaseline had a good relationship with his mother despite the fact that she could be overbearing at times while Charisma always communicated with his mother despite the fact she lived in Australia and had a new husband. When he had been a child he had believed that his Nan was his mother and that hid mother was his sister but when he had turned 16 he had found out the truth but despite it being a shock it had not changed his relationships with his Nan and Mum.

Josie found Bayleaf by the firetrucks, smelling of smoke and feeling very emotional as he thought about his wife and daughter. He missed them terribly and today had been a reminder of how much. He couldn't bare it if Melanie had ever been trapped in a fire, seeing the dead child in the blanket was haunting him and he was finding it difficult to erase the image from his mind. Josie sat beside him and before she knew it, she took hold of his hand.

"I'm here for you Bayleaf, hope you know that. " she said softly. Bayleaf nodded and sat silently while Josie sat beside him.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping it together

Ethnic was sitting in his parents house, listening to prodigy on the radio, the sound of firestarter blasting away in the kitchen made him want to laugh at the significance of it.

"Andreas! Turn that radio down! " His mother shouted from her bedroom. Ethnic rolled his eyes and started getting ready to go out, he was meeting Malcolm and Charisma at the Hungry Horse. He was about to put on his denim jacket when his mother came in; Desdemona Lewis was a force to be reckoned with. God fearing and fearful off everyone, she was always fussing over her children.

"You be careful when you go out Andreas, you don't know whose about. The police were on the estate last night. There was a race attack nearby. "

Ethnic looked at his mother and gave her a hug,

"Mum I'll be ok I promise. I'm in the brigade, nothing can touch me. " He said jovially and reassuringly but Desdemona was still looking stern.

"I'm serious Andreas and while we're on the subject of the brigade, I don't like the company it keeps particularly that young lad with the black curly hair. The things I've heard him say to you is offensive in my eyes. "

"That's Vaseline and he's not a bad person, he just likes to play the field from time to time. "

"He has no right to do that! What about all the diseases you can get not to mention the possibility of long lost children scattered about. "

Ethnic shook his head and walked out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. Desdemona sat on the stairs and burst into tears, she had a feeling that something terrible would soon happen to her boy.

At the hungry horse, Charisma was ordering his drink when he saw Malcolm chatting up the blonde barmaid by the counter. Charisma always wondered how some of his colleagues could chat up a woman so easily whereas he always struggled to do so over fear he would be humiliated. He sat back at the table where Ethnic was, Ethnic was on the phone, texting Bayleaf and Josie to come and join them.

"Well then, is Bayleaf and his lady friend coming to join us? " Malcolm said as he sat at the table with the drinks. Ethnic nodded,

"Their on their way, their just getting changed. Vaseline is on night duty with Hallam tonight so they won't be joining us. Sicknote says he's unwell, his back is playing up and Rambo is taking his wife out. "

"Oh right. The prices in here are unbelievable, I've just spent £17.50 on this round! " Malcolm complained as he gave the drinks round to everyone just as Bayleaf and Josie walked in. Josie looked great; her blue check shirt, black vest top and jeans made her look cool while Bayleaf was wearing his favourite black leather jacket.

"I'll get this round guys. " Bayleaf said with a grin,

"I'd watch your wallet if I was you, the prices in here are stingy. " Malcolm remarked.

Just then, Vaseline came in, smelling strongly of aftershave and smiling at a passing brunette.

"I thought you were doing a late shift. " Ethnic remarked as Vaseline sat down,

"Well you thought wrong dairybox. I have swapped my shift with Rambo, turns out his missus is working late, she's a nurse."

"That fire this morning down by the pet shop, does anyone think that was an insurance claim? " Josie shouted quickly as she could see Ethnic getting wound up by Vaselines racist remark.

"Definitely but we can't prove it can we? " said Charisma. Malcolm grinned,

"The owner of the shop underwent a similar situation a few years ago when I first started at blue watch. He owned a bike shop by the off licences but it faced going under administration a week after the fire. He got quite a bit of money out of it I can tell you. "

Josie smiled as her colleagues laughed. She liked being in their company, particularly Bayleafs and preferred being with them rather than her husbands.

"Oh Blue Watch, what would I do without you? " she thought to herself as Bayleaf arrived with a tray of drinks.

Later that night, when everyone was going home, Ethnic walked past the station and looked up at it. Five years he had been a fire fighter and he enjoyed every minute of it despite the crap he got of Vaseline and the prejudice he got outside of work by the racist residents on his estate. He had achieved so much and gone through so much to get to where he was and he hoped that all he had done was enough to get him his well deserved promotion.

All of a sudden, he could hear something in the bushes. Rustling, whispers and a crunching sound.

"Whose there? " Ethnic called out. No one replied. He got nearer and nearer, hoping whoever made the noise would reveal themselves. Then, two men came out and without saying a word, they ran up the street. Ethnic noticed that they we're holding what looked like lighters and water bottles filled with liquid. Were they planning to torch the station? Did they hold a grudge against anyone whose worked there? Ethnic knew that somehow he had to find out who they were.

He was on his way home when he could hear two men arguing from behind him, Ethnic turned and saw Vaseline arguing with an older man with dark, sleeked back hair and wearing a pinstripe suit. At first Ethnic could not make out what was being said but then the shouting got louder,

"You can't go on like this! You'll kill yourself! " Vaseline yelled as he dragged the older man towards him, the older man rolled his eyes,

"If I want a drink I will have one. You can't stop me, now run along and put out some more fires, Lord knows the youth of today cause enough. " His voice was slurred as he walked away, staggering about slightly. Ethnic carried on walking, hoping that Vaseline hadn't noticed him.

Who was that man? How did Vaseline know him?


	4. Chapter 4 Ethnics Dilemma

Friday afternoon at Black wall Fire station was hectic; the night before their had been a flood due to the bathroom flooding in the night thanks to Rambo leaving the sink running. Both he and Vaseline were mopping the kitchen while Bayleaf and Josie cleaned up the fire truck area. Ethnic and Charisma were standing in the doorway awaiting orders from Hallam when Vaseline called out;

"That's right you leave us to it. Don't move a mussle. "

"Hey Vaseline who was that bloke you were speaking too last night?! " Ethnic called back, Vaseline stopped mopping.

"Mind your business its nothing to do with you! "

"What bloke is this Vaseline? " Bayleaf said as he came into the kitchen to cook the dinner. Vaseline gave Ethnic the death stare,

"Nobody Bayleaf, see what you've done Dairybox! "

"I was only asking you looked pissed off at him and he was drunk! "

"I said shut up I don't want to talk about it! "

"Alright alright I'll say no more. "

Bayleaf popped his head through the window and shouted,

"If you two carry on arguing you won't get any dinner now shut up! "

There was silence; today it was chicken stew, everyone's favourite. Josie came in and wiped her forehead and sat down, Rambo continued mopping up whistling "Take on me" just as Hallam came in with a folder.

"Right you lot gather round. "

Charisma and Ethnic sat at the table while Bayleaf popped his head through the window.

"Now then, Tate has decided that we all need a refresher course in fire prevention and fire safety. So next Wednesday till Friday we will be doing the refresher. "

"But we don't need a refresher! Why does Tate want us to refresh?! " moaned Rambo.

"No arguments, we need a refresher just to bring us up to date with everything that's all."

"Does Tate have any faith in us? " Charisma asked as Bayleaf began dishing up the stew onto the plates.

"You know that he thinks alot of you all."

"Enough. Let's eat. I'm starving, I don't know about you lot. " Bayleaf called out as he handed out the plates and the loaf of bread. Everyone started eating their dinner and chatting amongst themselves when Hallam realized that Sicknote was not there.

"Does anyone know where Sicknote is? "

"He's at the doctors sir, his back is playing up again. " said Vaseline. Hallam rolled his eyes and muttered,

"God he's such an hypochondriac its unbelievable. "

The squad ate their dinner in silence knowing that Sicknote could be in for it when he arrived as this was the third unauthorized absence this month.

Vaseline stood back and admired the work he had done, he was proud of himself and hoped that Patricia would agree. Their previous encounter seemed to be forgotten and that suited him to the ground. He knew that she had other men share her bed. He sat on the step and began to smoke. He wasn't proud of the fact that he had a reputation as being the womaniser of blue watch, he had quite a few relationships in the past not to mention two marriages and he was only twenty five. The running gag was the fact that they had the same name which was mere coincidence, he wanted to forget about them, it was a time in his life he would never get back.

"You have done a fantastic job! " Patricia called out as she came into the garden. Vaseline smiled proudly then asked seriously,

"I'm sorry to ask but when will I receive payment? "

"As soon as possible, my husband will give you the rest, he will also give you extra, he's quite impressed with you. He says he will call on you again. "

"Thank you. I have to go now, my mum is coming out of hospital today. "

He rushed out as quickly as possible and made his way home.

Ethnic and his band were having a practice when a group of men came in, the housing estate where ethnic lived was rough and those who lived on there looked down on anyone who worked in authority. Ethnic knew that this gang were known drug smugglers, he had seen on the local police stations twitter page that they had already been interrogated but were released due to lack of evidence. He knew that they were suspicious of him due to a police officer searching him a few days earlier.

"You alright Andreas? " one member asked, Ethinic nodded,

"You alright mate, how you been? "

"Well we could be better but there is a problem. We may have a grass on our hands. You don't know anything do you? "

"No nothing. I told you before, I sweep up for a living. I've got no reason to grass you up."

Another gang member was admiring the equipment and was clearly off his head, the leader of the gang walked up to Ethnic,

"Just as well cause we don't like a grass do we? "

"I have just told you, I don't grass on people. If you don't mind I'm practicing for an event that's coming up. "

The gang gave him a deathly stare before they walked out together , Ethnic breathed a sigh of relief but he knew he wasn't out of the woods.

Monday morning came and blue watch were going to a local primary school, the school itself brought back memories for Bayleaf as his daughter attended the school, he had vivid memories of going to the meetings, seeing her sing in the school play and collecting her at the gates. As he watched the children sing "Londons burning" he wished that he could see Melanie sing in the crowd.

Ethnic watched the children sing and he smiled, he remembered attending the school as a child and experiencing equality that he had not seen in a long time. He had been thankful to not have received prejudice for the colour of his skin but this was all experienced at secondary school. Thankfully he had the privilege of being able to stand up for himself, it hadn't stopped Desdemona from panicking.

As the watch left to return to the station, they were unaware that someone was watching them.


	5. Chapter 5 Ethnics Plea

The loud, high pitched laughter of Lynette Cartwright echoed in the small confinements of the living room as Vaseline walked inside after his shift. He rolled his eyes and was about to head upstairs when Lynette called out;

"Is that you Roland darling?! "

"Who do you think it is? "

"Don't be sarcastic! Come in and have a chat with your mum, I barely see you! "

Vaseline muttered under his breath as he saw his mother sitting with a glass of red wine while flexing her newly painted toes on the sofa. Admittingly, Lynette looked fantastic for her age as she spent alot of time attending beauty treatments or getting her nails and hair done. Her job as a hospital secretary meant that she was able to afford such luxuries but sometimes it embarrassed Roland as she often acted as though she was his age when in reality she was in her late forties and the age lines were visible despite the layers of makeup. She sat up and finished her glass, tossing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Roland hunny please do your old mum a favour and fill her glass up. " she asked sweetly, Roland looked at her,

"You get it yourself! I'm shattered! "

"Oh suit yourself then! How was work anyway? Put out any fires did you? "

"Only a few minor ones mum."

Lynette laughed as she switched over the channel, her false nails getting stuck.

"Bugger! I've snapped a nail! I swear down that Esmeralda doesn't do her nails properly, I'm asking for Danielle next time. "

Vaseline went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, he hoped his mother wouldn't go on about the recent work he had done, he knew that she took a critical view about his love life even though her own was just as outrageous.

"Rochelle contacted you? "

"Yeah she's fine, settling well in Manchester."

Rochelle was Vaselines younger sister but he hadn't seen her for six months, she was away studying in Manchester training to be a teacher. Sometimes Lynette would compare both their careers which annoyed Vaseline.

"... Can't bare to look at that Esmeralda, she gets on my nerves, bloody bitch, boasting all the time! "

Vaseline nodded his head, pretending to listen to his mothers everyday whining as he sipped her beer. Then, when he finished, he got up,

"Mum I'm just popping to the shop, I need my fags. "

"Oh get us another bottle of wine darling! "

Vaseline rolled his eyes and headed out, waving at Mr Jackson who was trimming his hedge. As he walked to the corner shop, he managed to bump into someone.

A young woman.

"Hey be careful! " she cried as she dropped her magazine and chocolate. Vaseline picked them up and gave them to her. Then he looked at her,

She was very attractive; blue doe eyes, dark blonde hair that was in a ponytail and the pink lipstick, rose blusher and mascara made her look like a China doll. She smiled at him and he parted the way for her,

"Thank you. " She said softly and she walked away, Vaseline watched her leave and grinned to himself as he walked into the shop. Normally he would attempt to flirt with Amanda, the curvy red headed shop assistant but the mysterious girl had taken over his thoughts.

Bayleaf was on the phone to Melanie who was living with her mother and grandmother, he was sitting in Josie's flat and as she made him a cup of tea, she was looking at the poster that had been dropped off earlier. She was due to perform for a charity night at her local in a few months time and she was nervous as she was every time she performed.

"... I'll see you soon darling, please behave for your mum and Nana. Ok darling. Bye. "

Bayleaf came into the living room and waited for Josie to bring their drinks in, he had a lump in his throat and he wanted to cry, he missed his daughter so much. Josie gave him his mug and sat beside him.

"How long have you and Karen been married for? "

"12 years. "

"Oh right, how old is Melanie? "

"She's 8. She is my world that little girl. I'd die for her. "

"You seem like a devoted father, I give you all the credit in the world. "

"So you perform then, I saw the poster. "

"Yes, I have done some gigs, I started it six months ago, I really like it and I would do it full time but it doesn't make the best money."

"Would you allow the lads to watch you perform? "

"And have them piss themselves laughing at me? No thank you but I may do in the future."

The two firefighters drank their tea and chatted for another hour, both enjoying each others company and developing a true friendship.

The next morning, everyone gathered at the station and Charisma noticed that Ethnic was not himself. He knew that he wouldn't confide in anyone right now so he decided that when they were alone then he would talk with him and get to the bottom of his behaviour. He noticed that things hadn't been right with him for some time and given that he had the closest relationship with Ethnic he thought that he would chat with him.

"Hey Charisma! What's this I've heard that you are planning to take us to take us to glastonbury?! " Vaseline called out and Charisma blushed a bright pink.

"Yeah well, my mate is selling some tickets and I am in the process of speaking with him and arranging things. " Charisma said sheepishly and the crew began laughing just as the bell began to ring.

The call was to a house not far away from the station but it wasn't for a fire. There was a cat stuck in a tree.

"Please get him down, he is quite tame and he hates being up there on his own. I haven't got the strength to get him myself. " The old woman said while keeping a hand on her grandsons shoulder.

"Please get him down. " He said sweetly and Josie couldn't help but smile. Vaseline began climbing up the ladder and the squad watched as he gently grabbed the cat despite the hissing and meowing. He handed the cat to the little boy who smiled happily and thanked him before they all got into the fire truck but as they we're driving away, the cat suddenly leapt from the boys arms and ran into the road and before the truck could stop it was too late.

"That cat commited suicide, he was unhappy with his owners and decided that was the only option. " Vaseline said as they drove away back to the station, everyone was teasing him.

"Cat Hitler! " Malcolm joked as Charisma and Bayleaf joked and laughed, Ethnic remained quiet and Charisma made a mental note to chat to him later.

Later that afternoon, just as Ethnic was about to leave with Rambo, Charisma called him,

"Hey Ethnic, can I have a chat with you? "

"Can it wait?"

"Only ten minutes please. "

"I'll catch up with you Rambo. "

Rambo headed off while Ethnic followed Charisma to the staff kitchen. Charisma made sure that no one was around before he asked,

"Ethnic what's going on? "

"What do you mean? "

"Ethnic, you can't deny that you haven't been yourself lately. You don't engage in banter anymore and you're always quiet. What's going on? "

Ethnic was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure whether he should tell anyone about what was going on at home, after all it was none of the squads business but charisma was his best friend and the rest of the squad were alright.

"There is this gang. The people from my estate look down on anyone who works in public services and this gang suspects that I work in that field. Now I've tried to divert them and I've lied to them but I don't think they believe me. "

Charisma listened and nodded, trying to offer a solution but it was almost impossible. Unless you had been in that situation then it was impossible.

"I'm scared Charisma not just for me but for my mum. She's terrified to walk to work because she's worried that she will be attacked by those bastards. They got suspicious because a few weeks ago my uniform got searched and the copper was alright with me, they know something. I know they do and if they take it out on my mother I will kill them! "

Ethnic put his head in his hand sand Charisma put a hand on his back, not sure what support to give but he felt a great deal of sympathy for what Ethnic was going through.

"Look, I'm the last person you should come to for advice but be on your guard at all times. You never know what is round the corner.".

"Well that's useful advice. " Ethnic said sarcastically, "No, I need to figure this out myself but thanks anyway. Come on I'll buy you a drink. "

The two firefighters headed off, blissfully unaware about the turn of events that would happen in the coming weeks.


	6. Chapter 6 A blue watch tragedy

"Ethnic? The governor wants a word! " called Malcolm as he came into the dining room, Ethnic sighed heavily as he stood up. Everyone was curious; what did the governor want to see Ethnic about?

"Perhaps he's been a naughty boy. " sniggered Vaseline. Bayleaf glared at him.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast! I spent ages making it! "

Charisma looked at the direction where Ethnic had gone and wondered what had happened. Had the gang that Ethnic had told him about found out about him by a firefighter and therefore he was transferring to another station?

"You alright Charisma? " asked Josie as she sat next to him with her tea.

"Yeah yeah I'm just wondering if Ethnic is ok."

"Hell be fine. He hasn't done anything wrong. "

Ethnic was nervous as he waited outside the office, he swallowed hard, his heart racing. He hoped this was the news he had been waiting for. Finally, the signal was given for him to come in. ADO Petrie was already seated at the desk with Hallam and Tate standing either side and he looked up at Ethnic who stood there looking very nervous.

"Firefighter Lewis, I am so pleased that you are here. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat. "

"You wanted to see me sir? "

"Yes, for your tremendous hard work and reliable attitude to the brigade and to your colleagues, we are pleased to inform you that you have been given the position of Leading firefighter at Archway fire station. Congratulations Lad! "

The three men smiled at Ethnic who looked dumbfounded but happy all the same, he had been waiting for the promotion for so long and now it was finally it was his he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you sir, this means alot to me. "

"We will tell the rest of the watch about your happy news. Well done! " Tate said happily and Ethnic left the office, feeling ecstatic.

The rest of the watch were in the staff room waiting for Ethnic, they had been told the news and although saddened that Ethnic was leaving, they were happy for him and knew that he deserved it. Bayleaf had suggested that a african Caribbean themed farewell meal be cooked in his honour much to the agreement of the watch and everyone was discussing what they would contribute.

"Ill bring sandwiches. " said Vaseline in hid usual cocky tone and everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You will bring sandwiches. God damn Vaseline, you've been married twice and had so many women on your arm and not one of them has buttered you a slice of bread. What about your mother, hasn't she ever made you a sandwich? " teased Bayleaf just as Ethnic came in, everyone looked at him smiling then Vaseline said,

"Do you lot eat anything edible? "

"You shut your gob! " Bay leaf shouted as Ethnic grinned.

"Well done mate, you deserved that promotion, go on enjoy your day. "

Malcolm was heading out to get some cans of beer, he wanted to have some time to himself after a hectic week. Like with Vaseline, Malcolm had a chequered love year, he had gotten a Divorce from his wife Betty after two years of marriage. Women came and went in his life but he longed to find the one, he hated living alone. He barely saw his mother and sister as he didn't have the time but they always communicated by mobile. He was about to head into the shop when he spotted Vaseline, they were best friends and when they first joined the watch they were inseparable. He was about to chat to him when he saw that Vaseline had started chatting to a pretty blonde girl dressed in a denim jacket, jeans and a pink marble top. Unbeknownst to him, this was the second time he had encountered her. They exchanged a friendly hello and the girl left with Vaseline watched her go. He was smiling as he turned to see Malcolm standing there grinning at him.

"Oh hello Malcolm, um i just popped in to um get some pop. Ill see you tomorrow . " he stuttered as he rushed off with Malcolm laughing.

The following night, the watch was called to a ghetto riot that was taking place on the estate where Ethnic lived much to the watchs horror. They hoped that neither Ethnic nor his mother were anywhere near the estate. Cars were ablaze as the gangs began fighting against the police,

"Everyone please stay safe and stay together!" Tate shouted over the commotion as they fought their way through the crowd. Suddenly, some rioters began attacking the appliances and even some of the watch, Vaseline and Malcolm managed to escape them without injuries, Josie managed to put out some of the fires single handedly on the cars. Charisma also helped put out the fires but some of the rioters spotted him and began chasing him into an alleyway. Charisma's mind was racing as he run, he was terrified he was going to die.

Ethnic, who had been off all day, was horrified about what was going on. From above, he could see one of the firefighters being viciously attacked and knew he had to intervene. He dashed down the stairs and ran to his aid. Then, he noticed Charisma, some of the rioters were beating him up. Ethnic ran towards him to assist him unaware that someone above had noticed.

Desdemona emerged from the flat and seeing what was going on frantically shouted out,

"Andreas! Where are you?! Andreas! "

Ethnic tended to Charisma's split lip and broken nose,

"Are you ok? "

"I'm fine. Your mother is calling you! "

Ethnic helped Charisma to his feet and watched as some of the rioters were bundled into police vans. He had to see his mother but just as he was about to head up, a voice shouted,

"Oi Traitor! "

Ethnic looked and the final thing he saw was a black slab falling directly from above, it hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground. Charisma yelled,

"Ethnic no! Sir!"

Tate turned and saw Ethnic lying face down on the pavement, lifeless. Upon seeing the slab, Tate instantly knew that he was dead. Charisma sank to his knees as Vaseline and Malcolm looked horrified, the hysterical sobbing of Desdemona was too much for Josie who began to cry, Bayleaf put his arm around her as s cried in his arms. the watch looked mournful as Ethnic was taken away in a body bag to the hospital.

Charisma got home at One in the morning, his grandmother was asleep so he gently shut the door and headed to the kitchen, pouring a generous drop of his Nans gin. He felt ever so guilty, if he hadn't have disobeyed Tate's orders, Ethnic would still be alive. He wished his mother was around, she would have been a major support. His Nan, although only in her early sixties, was quite frail due to her heart condition and she didn't need the stress of his job weighing on her.

"Oh mum why did you have to go to Australia? I need you! " he mumbled furiously as he took a swig of the gin. The tears began to run and as rage took over, he threw the glass and watched it shatter against the wall, he sank to his knees and began sobbing his heart out.


	7. Chapter 7 Time for a fresh start

Ethnics death had hit everyone hard particularly Vaseline and Charisma. Charisma couldn't stop crying all morning as he got ready for work. His Nan was downstairs watching the TV and he didn't want her to see him upset as she always worried over him. He felt so guilty that he had not done more to stop his attack and the vision of his lifeless body being taken away in the ambulance was haunting his mind. He headed downstairs and walked out the door waving goodbye to his nan as he shut it behind him. Bay leaf had suggested that they all eat the farewell meal that they had planned and Charisma remembered that today was the day he would have been leaving for his new job.

At the station, everyone was silent as they ate the food, Josie didn't eat much as she felt sick, Vaseline looked at Charisma who was pushing his plate away from him, he passed the plate slowly towards him and Charisma looked up shaking his head as tears ran down his face. Vaseline looked mournful at him and secretly wished he hadn't been so horrible to Ethnic. Tate was also at the table and had been told by Bulstrode that morning that not only was everyone going to attend the funeral that weekend but that he had already found Ethnics replacement. The bell suddenly started ringing and everyone made their way downstairs as Tate and Hallam did the role call.

"Firefighter Cartwright! Firefighter Bains! Firefighter Wilson! Firefighter Appleby! Firefighter Quigley! Firefighter Ingram! Firefighter Cross!

Now your duties are as followed; Firefighter Cartwright and Appleby you will be checking equipment and look out for any faults, firefighter Bains, Ingram and Wilson you will be cleaning the fire engines while Firefighter Cross you will be testing the hoses! Go to your duties, out! "

After role call and after they we're given their duties to do, the watch silently performed their tasks without interacting. Vaseline and Charisma checked the equipment for faults while Rambo, Josie and Bayleaf cleaned the firetrucks and Malcolm checked the hoses. Finally Tate broke the silence,

"I know you all are saddened by the passing of fireman Lewis which is why i will be arranging a memorial fund in his honour to help people wishing to become firefighters. I know it will not bring him back but we need to be assured that his death was not in vain. "

Hallam nodded solemnly while Charisma piped up,

"I spoke to fireman Andrews yesterday, he and ethnic were very close, he's devastated, he's asked if he can come to the funeral. "

"That would be an honour. It would be great to see him again. "

Later that night, Rambo lay in bed. In the five years he had worked at Blackwall fire station, he thought he had seen it all but he never had to witness the death of a work colleague. He wondered if maybe it was time for a change, both he and Carol had talked about moving for a while and with Ethnics death, it seemed the perfect moment to go.

He would miss his friends, they had become a huge part of his life and he loved them all, he even loved Josie even though he had known her for a short time. Carol walked in, taking out her hair extensions as she got into bed, personally Rambo didn't know why she wore them in the first place, her hair was lovely without them.

"Carol, did you think we should start somewhere else? "

"What for? I thought you loved it here. "

"I know but I think its time to start somewhere else. I lost a well respected colleague, that's never happened before. London is dangerous and I want a place where we will feel safe. "

"Well only if you're sure but your family lives here. Your mom and dad, your uncles and your cousins."

"I'll keep in touch with them. We need to move away. "

Carol turned off the light and cuddled up to him while Rambo slept an unsettling sleep.

Ethnics funeral took place at Blackwall Crematorium not far away from the station, Tates heart sank as his saw an inconsolable Desdemona exit out of a car. The rest of the watch were to carry the coffin into the crematorium and as the procession begun, he bowed his head solemnly.

Max Romeo "Chase the devil" played as the coffin was carried in, Bayleaf gave a sad smile as this song, although old, was Ethnics favourite. Desdemona gave Vaseline a harsh glare through red, swollen eyes and he bowed his head. Malcolm and Rambo stood either side of him so that she wouldn't be able to look at him. Hallam stood at the front and spoke;

"From the moment Fireman Andreas Lewis stepped foot into Black wall fire station, I knew that it had gained a well respected, hard working and fearless firefighter. He was a pleasure to work with and a dear friend to his colleagues. He lived every day wanting to embrace the challenges that the job had to bring. He lived every day wanting to save peoples lives and protect those that were in danger. May he rest in eternal peace. "

As he sat down, Rambo mumbled,

"Makes you wonder if the job is worth it don't it? Innocent lives taken away, living in fear wondering when you kiss your family goodbye if it will be the last time. "

Half an hour later, everyone stood up as the committal began and the curtains began to close, Desdemona began to cry again as she was held by a relative. Everyone left the crematorium in silence and Rambo saw that his father and uncle were outside, he kept a firm grip on Carols hand as they walked over to them.

"You alright son? " Peter Baines said to his son, "you can back to the pub if you want, you don't have to go to the wake."

"I think I'll take that offer to be honest, I don't think his mother wants any of us there anyway. I need to talk to you all anyway. "

Monday morning came by very quickly and everyone knew that today was the day Ethnic's replacement would be arriving. Rambo immediately went to Tate's office, knocking on the door,

"Enter! "

Rambo entered and at first didn't say a word but instead handed over an envelope. Tate instantly knew what it was and shook his head,

"Oh Rambo why? Why do you want to go? "

"Because I need a fresh start that's why. Its been a topsy turvy time these past five years and with what's recently happened I think the time is right. "

"Will you continue firefighting? "

"Yes but it won't be in London. We're moving to Manchester in a few weeks time."

"Are you sure this is what you want? "

"It is sir. "

"Very well. I will inform the station and will see to it you get a proper send off, its the least you deserve."

"Thank you sir. "

Rambo made his way to the kitchen where everyone was having their breakfast and saw that Ethnics replacement was sitting at the table. His name was Tony Sanderson and he had only been in the service for two years, having previously worked on the other side of London before now.

"Hey Rambo, This is Tony. " Bayleaf said as Tony shook his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. Dave Andrews talks about you lot, he works where I used to work. " said Tony. Vaseline noticed that he looked similar to Ethnic but was younger than him and had less experience than he did.

As the firefighters chatted away, Rambo decided to let Tate break the news of his upcoming departure.


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye Rambo

As Rambo's leaving date got nearer and nearer, plans were being discussed over who would take over. Tate was hopeful that Bulstrode would agree to hire not one but two firefighters, he believed now was the time to expand.

As he walked into the staff room, he could hear everyone begging Josie to sing at the leaving do which was to take place at Rambo's uncles pub, The Oliver Twist.

"Hey, I hope this lot aren't pestering you Josie! " said Tate as he walked through the door, Josie smiled and shook her head.

"No sir. "

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone slid down the pole and got into the fire trucks in quick time.

There was a crowd outside a small newsagent's near Blackwall high school as a fire raged within, a woman was frantically waving her arms around shouting,

"Help me! My husband is in there! "

Bayleaf and Josie rushed outside while Charisma and Malcolm unloaded the hose from the engine, Bayleaf fought through the flames in order to find the gentleman in question, Josie began choking on the black smoke and Tate helped her outside so that she could get fresh air.

"Help me! My foot is stuck! " A mans voice shouted out and Bayleaf coughed and splattered as he battled through the smoke when he was joined by Vaseline and Rambo who began shifting away the obstacles that were trapping the gentleman, Bayleaf helped him onto his feet and slowly but surely led him outside while Vaseline and Rambo stayed together and worked their way out while trying desperately not in inhale the lethal smoke.

Within minutes Malcolm and Charisma extinguished the fire which had been caused by a faulty radiator in the back office, Tate was heard given both the shopkeepers a lecture on making sure that checks were being made, Josie was furious to learn that they had both known it had been faulty but did not report it.

"Some people are so thoughtless, its insane." Josie said furiously as they drove back to the station.

By the end of the week, Rambo was prepared to say goodbye to Blackwall, he had an emotional afternoon as the lads gave him their gifts, including a pair of men's g strings and a mug saying worlds most strongest firefighter. He would miss the lads terribly and knew he would stay in touch with them, he was due to leave for Manchester in the morning and his family would see him off.

Later that night, as Vaseline was getting ready, he could see that Lynette was dressed in a pink kimono dressing down with fluffy high heeled slippers while wearing a face pack. As he was about to leave, Lynette called out,

"Don't stay out too late, you have to drop me off to the train station tomorrow, I'm going to see Rochelle. "

"Oh mum why don't you get a taxi or ask Marie to take you? "

"You know Marie has a driving ban, she was caught speeding for the third time in a month, she can't drive for the next six months."

"I'm not driving anyway, I'm going with Malcolm. "

Lynette stood up and poured a glass of red wine, she smiled at Vaseline and said softly,

"You make me proud you do. Your a fine young gentleman you know that. Shame none of your marriages or your relationships ever worked out. "

Vaseline rolled his eyes and put on his jacket,

"Oh I knew we would come to that subject, it ain't my fault it hasn't worked out. Anyway, your relationships haven't been a lot of cop either, your marriage went down the toilet and Rochelle's dad did a moonlight flit. Little kettle black mum. "

"Give my regards to Malcolm, tell him I'll visit his mum very soon." And Lynette retreated back into the living room and shut the door.

Vaseline felt bad for what he had said, it always touched a nerve. Malcolm's mother Margaret and Lynette had become friends through their sons and sometimes Margaret would give Lynette a lift to work. Currently she was in hospital after breaking her leg tripping over a neighbors dog something that the lads had teased Malcolm about. Malcolm also had a sister named Felicity but she was in university, she had been a schoolgirl when Malcolm had joined the brigade.

The party was in full swing and everyone was laughing, drinking and chatting away to their hearts content. Josie, Charisma and Bay leaf were sitting at one table while Malcolm, Vaseline and Tate sat at another table.

"Where's the guest of honour?! " Vaseline yelled over the music, Charisma yelled back,

"He's behind the bar, he's helping his uncle change the barrels because his dad has done his back in."

Vaseline grinned as Rambo finally made an appearance, his wife Carol was standing by his side.

"Come on Rambo give us a speech! " Bayleaf called out, everyone began chanting "Speech, Speech, Speech" over the sound of tainted love by soft cell. Rambo grabbed his can of carling and said solemnly but with a smile on his face,

"I'll miss you all, you've been my family these past few years and I hope to be in touch with all of you. Please keep in touch and don't give my replacement an hard time eh. "

Everyone raised their glass in his honour and began singing along to the music while Rambo went back to the bar.

"So Charisma, do you have a girlfriend? I know that Malcolm got divorced and that Vaseline is the stud of blue watch but is there a special lady in your life? " asked Josie as she sipped her red wine. Charisma shook his head and said,

"No I've been out the game a while, I had my fair share of girls a while ago though. "

The lads started to snigger while Josie shook her head,

"Don't worry, you might get lucky tonight. We will look out for you, won't we lads? "

They nodded and still sniggered while attention was brought back to Rambo. This time he was talking to a young woman, she looked great. She wore a black lace dress which showed off her long legs, her high heels made her look very tall and her dark blonde hair was curled. She was smiling and chatting away with him and then she gave a kiss on the cheek before she began following Rambo to their table,

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Marion. Marion, this is the black wall gang out in force. " Rambo introduced and suddenly Vaseline realized who she was.

This was the girl he had been encountering at the shops. Was this fate or just mere coincidence? But the lads, upon hearing her name, started laughing.

"Ignore them Marion, their just being dick heads because their sloshed. Guys, her dad owns this pub so behave! Vaseline, don't stare at her, can't you kept it on a leash for just one night? "

Marion smiled at them and made her way back to the bar, Vaseline didn't know what made him do it but he found himself following her.

"Hello, do you remember me? "

"Yeah I remember you, we've bumped into each other twice at the same shop. We have to stop meeting like that. "

"So your dad owns this place? "

"Yeah, he's owned it for years. I sometimes do the accounts and I run a cocktail hour every day from eight till 1030."

"Nice so your Rambo's cousin then? "

Marion burst into laughter and Vaseline could see his table looking over,

"Rambo? Why is he called Rambo?! "

"He uses the gym a lot. "

"I was going to say, Kenny would never win in a fight I can tell you. The amounts of scraps he's been in and lost is unreal. So do all your work mates have a nickname? "

"There's Bayleaf he's the mess manager, his real name is mike, charisma is all talk no action, he's called Lesley, there's sicknote whose really called Bert he's a hypochondriac and I'm called Vaseline cause I use it for skin care and I'm really called Roland. We also have a tony, he's not got a nickname. "

"Aww that's a very cute name." Said Marion as Hallam and Sicknote arrived with Tony. Vaseline stayed with Marion for most of the night while the rest of the squad chatted together.

Bayleaf brought Tony a drink as he joined their table, he sipped his pint as he watched Vaseline interact with Rambo's pretty relative.

"So Tony, you seeing anyone? "

"I'm Engaged, my partner is called Dorothy we're getting married in the new year. Great start to twenty eleven I say, this year has been catastrophic, Dorothy got made redundant, I got injured during a shout and I lost my granddad in June. "

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, my marriage has gone downhill this year and I don't see much of my daughter. If its any consolation, most of the squad are disasters when it comes to their relationships, have a look at Vaseline. I mean he's only twenty six and he's been through two marriages, both with the same name and only lasting a short time. I think alot of him when really I shouldn't. He's had a topsy turvy life I can tell you. Charisma doesn't have much look with the ladies, he's not the most confident of men, Malcolm's been through a divorce and Josie is planning to leave her husband. Sicknote, Hallam and Tate are the only ones who have a strong marriage. Anyway come on let's have another drink. "

By the end of the evening, most of the squad were very drunk and unable to stand, Hallam had to drive Charisma, Tate and Josie home while Malcolm phoned a taxi to take him and Vaseline home, he would collect his car in the morning.

"Marion, please go and collect those glasses!" A middle aged blonde woman called out from the bar and Marion got off her stool and looked at Vaseline,

"It was lovely talking to you, drop by anytime and ask for me, you'll have a discount and that goes for the rest of the squad."

"Would you like to go out in the week? "

"I can't unfortunately, my brother Steve, he's in the army and his wife Joy is pregnant and she's staying with us, she's due any day so I have to put off a lot of plans right now. How about we exchange numbers? "

"That's great, here's my number. I'll give you a call sometime."

Rambo was about to leave and Marion gave him and Carol a hug,

"Take care of yourself you two and I mean it." She said as Vaseline waved her goodbye just as his and Malcolm's taxi arrived.

Was this the start of something special or would it end in disaster like many times before?


	9. Chapter 9 things will change

**Two new recruits arrive at Blackwall as Christmas approaches, Vaseline tries to pursue Marion and the squad see in the new year their way. **

Monday morning arrived quicker than anticipated and everyone was gossiping about Rambo's leaving party and how most of them had raging hangovers the next morning. But the main topic of conversation was Vaseline's conversation with Marion, the third Marion in his sights, everyone thought it was a joke that he was pursuing another Marion. It was to much of a coincidence.

Vaseline arrived later than the rest of the squad, who had decided to come in early after Bayleaf had promised to make them breakfast. Everyone tried to act normal when he arrived.

"So how did it go chatting with Marion? " Charisma asked as Vaseline sat next to him while Malcolm looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Fine we have exchanged phone numbers but that's it."

"Oh no date arranged then, shame. " Tony teased, sipping his can of Pepsi. Josie rolled her eyes,

"Rambo reckons that she doesn't spend much time with men because of her running the pub yet she gets a lot of attention."

"She is a lovely girl, puts me in mind of a doll. If something were to happen, you lot will be the first to know now can we get some grub, I'm starving." Vaseline said sharply as everyone gathered round the table.

"Seriously Vaseline, are you sure that if something were to happen between you and Marion Baines, that you won't mess it up like you did with the other two and not to mention others before? " Bayleaf remarked as he put the sauces on the table, Vaseline sighed heavily,

"No I won't and anyway you don't know what my other relationships were like. Don't go there! "

"I feel sorry for that Marion, blissfully unaware about your true intentions. " Josie said as she sat next to Tony, Malcolm smirked as Tate walked in with Sick note.

"Alright you lot settle down! I've got some news! " Tate announced as he sat at the table. Everyone stopped speaking for a moment.

"You'll be pleased now that we have recruited not one but two new firefighters to join us. They will be arriving this afternoon so please make them feel welcome, understood?"

"Oh nice one. It'll be nice to get abit of extra help around here. " said Bayleaf as he began passing round the slices of toast.

"Have you burnt that? " Vaseline asked as he was given his breakfast, he lifted his fork which had a bit of sausage on the end of it. Bayleaf ignored him as he gave the rest of the squad their breakfast.

"Its abit soon ain't it sir, what with Christmas coming? " said Sicknote but Tate responded quickly,

"Its never to early to recruit Sicknote. "

"Speaking of which whose going to help Hallam put the decorations up? " asked Charisma as he scooped up his beans. No one answered just as Hallam came in,

"Oh that's nice. So much for team spirit. Thanks lads. Josie, you'll help won't you? " he asked Josie who, ignoring the little sniggers, said,

"Sure, give us some tinsel and lights, I'll join you in ten. "

"At least I've got one firefighter who is on my side. "

Tony and Charisma giggled and Josie glared at them both causing them to bow their heads, Tate started eating his breakfast and kept glancing at his phone,

"How's Nancy? " asked Bayleaf as he sipped his tea.

"She's fine, she's just seeing her mother at the moment, she broke her leg. She's coming home Wednesday. "

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tate and Hallam made their way downstairs as the two new firefighters arrived.

Ten minutes later, they came back upstairs bringing with them the new recruits. One of them was tall and muscular with dark hair and was very good looking, the other was younger and had to have been in his first year at least.

"Everyone this is Firefighter George Green, on transfer from north london", he pointed at the elder of the two,

"And this is Firefighter Kevin Medhurst, this is his first firefighting role." The younger man smiled and gave a small wave. Everyone smiled and introduced themselves just as the bell rang.

"Come with us you two, you'll have a blast! " said Bayleaf as they all made their way downstairs.

Later that evening, most of the watch with the exception of Sicknote and Charisma, were at the Oliver Twist, interacting with their new work mates over pints of bitter and pork scratchings. Vaseline kept looking towards the bar,

"Looking for Marion are we? " teased Malcolm which Vaseline ignored as he kept glancing over the bar. After a while he made his way there and saw an slightly overweight man with neatly parted dark hair. Brian Baines looked at him as he cleaned a tankard, whistling merrily as he smiled at Vaseline,

"What can I get you son? "

"I'm not ordering, is Marion in? "

"Why, do you know my daughter then? "

"Oh, she's your daughter? She said that this place was a family business. "

"Yeah, my inheritance of my dad. My elder brother was supposed to inherit but he's never liked this place so I had it instead. Anyway, my Marion isn't in tonight. Three hours ago, I became a granddad! My son Stevens wife gave birth to an eight pounds two ounces boy, their naming him Matthew bless them. She's at the hospital with her mum. Do you know her? "

"I'm just a friend, my congratulations to you. "

He sat back at his table, feeling disappointed but made a mental note to try again at the end of the week.

Kevin returned home at eleven and saw that his mother, Dulcie was still up watching the television. She had once been a very attractive woman and the object of every mans desire but three kids, an absent husband and continuous stress later, she had become prematurely aged and tired looking.

"Hello Kev, you OK? " she called out as he came in,

"It was good mum, I think I'm going to enjoy being a firefighter, the lads are fantastic and there is this girl, Josie and she is magnificent! Has Venetia come back? "

Dulcie shook her head and continued watching the telly. Venetia was Kevin's older sister and was a pretty girl to say the least but she was loud mouthed and attracted the wrong kind of man. Kevin also had a younger brother Mickey who attended Blackwall high school but he was a tearaway and often got in trouble, Dulcie often remarked that he had inherited his trouble making ways from his father.

"I'm off to bed Mum, don't stay up to late yeah? I love you. "

"I love you too son. "

Kevin walked upstairs and headed into his room.

At least he would get some normality at Black wall fire station because he certainly didn't get it at home.

Christmas came and went for the squad and they spent most of that time interacting with their new work mates, George and Kevin. George had been a firefighter for four years and was also a professional boxer, much to the amazement of the squad. He had an older sister named Beattie and often clashed with his brother in law Cyril. The couple had been married five years and already had three children, a set of male twins and a baby girl. George felt sorry for his sister and wished she had made wiser choices when it came to men. Kevin got along well with most of the squad and sometimes was the target of their pranks, not that it bothered him in the slightest.

Then New Year arrived and the squad did their own thing as they did every year; Bayleaf saw his daughter, Josie went to see her parents, Tony was spending his time with Dorothy, Sick note, Hallam and Tate were with their wives, Kevin, Malcolm and Charisma went to a party in Soho while George and Vaseline went to the Oliver Twist. Vaseline wanted to see Marion but she had gone out with her friends and a disappointed Vaseline ended up flirting with a local girl named Rhona, an ex of Georges, much to his amusement but nothing happened due to her overbearing mother taking her home due to too much alcohol and bad language.

"Told you she was trouble. " George mumbled while Vaseline stared mournfully at the bar. He didn't understand why he was feeling they way he was but there was something about Marion Baines that struck a cord with him.

Two Thousand and Eleven began as each year begun but Unbeknownst to the squad, Blackwall Fire Station would never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10 New year New fire

**A new face arrives at Blackwall and its not a firefighter. Also, Marion sets her sights on Vaseline but is his head elsewhere? And Blue watch are called to a well to do family whose faulty electricity causes a life threatening fire. **

The new year began with an hangover George staggering into the fire station with Tony, Bayleaf and Charisma singing big spender really loudly while cleaning the engines. Tate soon arrived and grinned when he saw most of the watch already doing their duties, George went upstairs to the canteen but he was shocked to see he wasn't alone.

In the kitchen was a woman; middle aged with grey hair. She was off medium height and was wearing an apron giving her the look of a school dinner lady. Hallam came up from behind him and said cheerfully,

"Ah George, I see you have met Maggie, our new cook, you're the first one to have met her. It was Tate's idea, she's a friend of his and it will lighten to load for Bayleaf."

George smiled at Maggie who waved and gave an eccentric smile. Just then, Josie, Charisma and Kevin cake upstairs and gave Maggie a friendly welcome when Hallam introduced them to her. Maggie smiled happily; she hoped that being at blackwall fire station would bring her comfort away from her lazy, good for nothing husband.

Marion was collecting glasses while chatting away to her best friend, Kelly Watson. The two girls had gone to school together and had been a source of comfort for each other through good times and bad through the years, Kellys dad Sam was a regular at the Oliver Twist and her brother Les once had a bit of a thing for Marion however Brian had put an end to any budding romance. Kelly was a pretty, blonde haired girl just like Marion but was much more outspoken and took no prisoners.

"Hey Marion, is your brother away at the moment? ", she asked as she sat at the bar. Marion shook her head,

"Course not, he never gets sent away over christmas. He's going away next month though. I worry about him. Its Brussels this time. Joy is really panicking, now she's got Matthew, its double the worry."

The conversation was interrupted by Brian who was carrying a huge box of crisps from the storage room. He put the box down and poured himself a beer.

"Marion love, help your old man sort out this lot will you? " he asked breathlessly. Marion nodded and started stacking up the shelf with crisps. The topic soon turned to love lives,

"Your brother doesn't have any single friends does he? " Kelly asked as she began reading a magazine. Marion giggled and shook her head,

"Not unless you like grumpy middle aged men who shout left, right, left, right! "

Brian laughed out loud as did Kelly then he stopped and looked at Marion,

"I forgot to tell you Marion, this young lad who works at Blackwall fire station asked after you, it was the day Matthew was born, you wasn't in. Its only just come to me! He's got curly hair and acts like the life and soul of the party, do you know him? "

Roland.

Marion remembered him, she hadn't seen him for a while but she still walked past the station on her way to the shops. While he seemed so cocky and full of himself, there was something about him that was intriguing...

"Marion! There's a customer! "

She snapped back to reality and tossed her hair away from her eyes as she served a toothless old man who smelt of cigarettes.

Dominic Fyres was adjusting the garden lights, his wife Moira had been going on about how the garden needed sprucing up and he hoped that he had achieved that at least. He loved Moira dearly but sometimes she often got ideas above her station and liked to think she was better than everyone else. Dominic and Moira had a lot of backlash from some of their neighbors primarily because of their mixed race relationship. Moira had a daughter named Morgan who was a beautician while Dominic had a daughter called Siobhan who was a trainee accountant. Three years earlier, they had their own child, Kylie who was spoilt not just because she was the youngest but she was a surprise late child. As Dominic finished adjusting the lights, he failed to notice the faulty cable connecting the lights to the switch inside.

"Dom! Come and have a look at Mrs Greenhouses new car! " Moira called out and Dim sighed heavily. Kylie was upstairs in her room and Siobhan was out with her friends so he knew he couldn't stay out long.

He failed to see the smoke emerging from the cable, before flickering and catching a light.

The watch were eating their dinner and chatting amongst themselves when the bell began to ring. One by one they made their way to the fire truck as Tate gave out instructions. As the truck drove away, Kevin noticed that some of his younger brothers friends were hanging around in the park nearby.

Moira and Dominic were frantically shouting as the fire raged inside, it had spread rather quickly and Kylie was still inside. Moira was terrified and hoped to God that she was be rescued on time. Moira ran towards the fire engine as it arrived,

"Save my baby! " she wailed as Josie and Bayleaf fought their way through the flames with masks over their faces. Vaseline grabbed the hose with Malcolm and Charisma and began spraying the outside fire.

Josie fought hard as she raced up the stairs and coughed and spluttered as she heard the sound of a toddler crying.

"Bayleaf! She's in there! " she cried, pointing to the door on the left, Bayleaf kicked this open while Josie raced in and grabbed the child.

"Be careful Josie, the stairs are about to collapse! " Bayleaf shouted as the smoke because thicker. They ran down the stairs and managed to somehow make it outside, handing the child over to an emotional Moira.

"Oh thank you so much, both of you! " she cried as she held her beloved Kylie to her. Dominic wrapped his arms around them both as Morgan and Siobhan both arrived, Siobhan immediately going over to Dominic and hugging him.

Marion was serving a group of young men who had been wolf whistling at her when Eileen rushed in, she was like an older version of Marion but had wider hips and was taller. She was a very attractive woman and sometimes used it to her advantage but she was loyal to Brian and they loved each other.

"The Ayres's house is on fire! Its ok though no one has been hurt! "

Marion almost dropped the tray she was carrying,

"How bad is it? What happened? "

"I don't know but it was bad, the firefighters from blackwall are there right now. "

Marion paused for a moment; if the blackwall firemen were there then Roland Cartwright would surely be there. She put the tray on the bar and shouted,

"Im going to the shops, I'll be back in a sec! "

The Ayres house looked blackened and the smell of smoke and ash lingered in the air. Morgan and Siobhan were standing outside the house, still in disbelief that the family home was in state of despair and ruin. Thankfully there was insurance but it would take months for the house to be restored to its former glory. Morgan walked over to the fire truck where Vaseline was packing away the gear,

"Roland Cartwright, I thought I'd recognized you! "

Vaseline smiled at her, the two had dated in high school and Morgan had taken his virginity but the relationship ended when he two timed her with siobhan. It had taken her a while to forgive them both.

"Sorry about the house."

"Me and Siobhan don't live here. We live with flatmates in bethnal green, we we're having a family barbeque today but that's gone for a burden. How are you anyway? "

Marion fast walked up the path leading to the Ayres house, applying a quick layer of rose pink lipstick as she did so. She hoped that Roland would be there but she stopped dead when she saw him. He was standing with Morgan and chatting and flirting with her. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach even though she barely knew him and a lump in her throat. Maybe Morgan was his girlfriend? She turned round and started walking back just as he saw her.

"Marion?! "

Marion walked faster, her heart racing. Roland wanted to run after her but he knew he was due back at the station. He got back into the truck and as it drove away, he made a note to stop by at the pub.

Marion sat at the bar, feeling miserable. She looked incredible but felt ugly and worthless. It was her night off and Brian had suggested that she go and see Joy and baby Matthew but she had refused. She could still feel her heart racing inside her and wished she could put the feeling to bed. She decided to go and see Joy after all, she loved her like a sister and felt really selfish not seeing her and her nephew whom she adored. She missed her brother though and wished he would come home soon.

Just then, the door bust open and Roland Cartwright stood in all his splendour. He was wearing a grey suit and the smell of aftershave was over powering. Marion looked at him and said flatly,

"Yes what can I get you? " she was about to go behind the bar when Vaseline grabbed her hand,

"Wait, please. Look, That girl you saw she's just an old friend of mine. She's a nice girl. "

"I know she is, I know her step sister too."

"Look, I feel embarrassed saying this but I do fancy you. I mean your the best looking bird in blackwall."

"Do I have a beak? I haven't got feathers you know. "

Then she suddenly burst out laughing and Vaseline smiled at her.

"Oh you like your humour then don't you? Listen, do you fancy going out next saturday, its my night off. "

"Ok then, it will have to be at eight though, I'm working till seven. "

"Great I'll see you then. "

"Bye. "

Marion smiled to herself as Vaseline left, she hoped that this would be the dream relationship she had craved ever since she was a little girl.


	11. Chapter 11 Resentments and Restrictions

**Vaseline comes to blows with Ethnics mother, Blue watch has first aid training and Tony makes an alarming discovery. **

Vaseline was walking home from the Oliver Twist after his second date with Marion. They got on very well and enjoyed each others company, it was also a bonus that Vaseline really fancied her and he knew the feeling was mutual though she wasn't letting on. Their first date at been an almost disaster due to Tony and Dorothy arriving and Tony teasing him. They were due to get married at the end of march and Vaseline was planning to ask her as his plus one. He was yet to meet her brother Steve and knew he was fiercely protective of her.

He was about to head home when he heard shouting coming from nearby, he rushed over and was shocked to see his mother and Desdemona Lewis shouting at each other while the neighbors were watching.

"I suggest you go home before I seriously do something I regret! "

"I am not going nowhere till your son gets here and admits his wrong doing! Where is he?! "

Vaseline was horrified; he knew that Desdemona had a burning hatred for him even more so since Ethnics death and now she was gunning for him. She had not been the same since his death and now she was looking for people to blame. Her red, swollen eyes rounded on him as he walked up the path,

"Oh here he is. The racist, womanising firefighter who thinks he is so special that he can get what he wants! " She cried as Lynette looked at Vaseline with a worried expression. Vaseline walked nearer to her and said in a solemn yet shaken voice,

"I am so sorry for the loss of Eth... Andreas, Mrs Lewis. We all are. But we're not responsible for what happened to him. So please don't lay this at our door. "

At that moment, Desdemona grabbed him by his shirt and shook him,

"You made his life hell with your racist comments, he told me what you called him. He also told me that you mocked his accent numerous times! Now he's gone and you think some pitiful words and fake remorse are going to compensate but it won't! You are a horrible, wicked boy and you will get your judgment day! "

Lynette couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled Desdemona off Vaseline and indicated for him to go inside.

"Don't you touch my boy again! He's not to blame for what happened to your son, I am seriously sorry for your loss Mrs Lewis but to blame my son for his death is going to far. Those thugs who live on your estate are the ones to blame for his death, one threw a slab onto him, that's what killed him. Now get off my property and leave my son alone or the police will be called! "

Desdemona scowled at Lynette and stormed off while the neighbors continued to watch,

"Shows over everyone, go back to your own sad little lives!" Lynette shouted as she slammed the door.

Josie was sitting at the bus stop waiting for Bayleaf to come and collect her, they were going shopping together. The watch noticed that they were spending alot of time together with George and Tony jokingly suggested they were having an affair. Bayleaf was still married to Karen while Josie was divorcing her husband, who hated her job. It was clear that they enjoyed each others company but neither of them thought about taking their friendship further. Josie applied more mascara and smiled at herself in the compact mirror she had recently been given a gig at the Horses head which she was very pleased about and she had invited the watch to come and listen to her.

As she waited for Bayleaf, she saw a familiar face across the street and waved at him,

"David! "

He smiled and waved at her and then crossed the road to see her, they used to live in the same street and attended Spanish class. He seemed like a cheeky chap who had a love for life and a love for a drink or two.

"Well well fancy seeing you eh? You waiting for someone? "

"Yeah a friend of mine is taking me out. How you been? "

"Fine I suppose. I failed my MOT though, bloody pile of junk. Still working at the fire station? "

"Yeah, work with a group of lads, their alright and one of them is getting married soon."

"I don't know why anyone bothers getting married, don't mean nothing. I bet you regret getting married don't you? "

Josie thought that this was a very weird thing to say,

"Not really, I thought we would be together forever. I'm quite a romantic even though I don't look it."

Just then, Bayleaf pulled up and waved at Josie. She said goodbye to David and got in the car, not noticing that he was looking at Bayleaf with scornful eyes.

The next day, Blue watch was participating in first aid training which was so proving to be a very interesting time. Bayleaf, George and Tony practicing on the dummies as the rest of the squad guided them. As Bayleaf practiced giving mouth to mouth resuscitation, Tony whispered,

"I bet we know who he would like to give mouth to mouth resuscitation too. "

Vaseline and Malcolm sniggered just as Hallam looked at them,

"You three! Pay attention! You are doing this next! "

"Oh great. " Vaseline mumbled under his breath,

"Its unhygienic sir to swap saliva with this lot! " Malcolm piped up as their turn arrived,

"On your knees and practice, there are wipes to your left. "

The lads groaned as they practiced just as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell. " said Charisma as the watch slid down the pole one by one and got into the engine.

Marion was getting ready for her date with Vaseline, she was changing into a black lace top with jeans and black leather boots. As she was applying dark pink lipstick, Kelly came in, adjusting her top.

"So how's it going with you and Roland? " she asked as she borrowed the mascara.

"Early days. I really like him though and I think he likes me too."

Kelly smiled at her friend and then asked,

"Is that George Green really fit? "

"Oh yes. He went to school with Steve. Steve reckons he's alright, he does boxing in his spare time. You should see his biceps. "

Marion knew that Kelly really fancied George and had done so for quite a while, George lived not far away from her.

"Anyway, you coming back to mine after your date or maybe your going back to his for a night cap eh?" Teased Kelly as Marion worked on her hair. Marion raised her eyebrows and laughed,

"No! Its early days I've told you. I'm not gonna jump into bed with him! "

She stood up and looked at Kelly, Kelly smiled at her,

"Oh you look gorgeous! But then again you always do. Come on, let's go. "

The two girls headed off with Brian telling them to behave and for Marion not to drink too much as she had an afternoon shift the next day.

Tony was listening to music on his bed, Dorothy was coming over shortly and he knew that she had been wedding dress shopping with her mum. Dorothy was shorter than Tony and was blonde and pretty. She always wore designer clothes which puzzled Toby as her new job didn't pay that good of a wage. Tony was looking forward to the wedding but he knew that Dorothy family was against the marriage due to it being a mixed race marriage. Dorothy always insisted that she didn't care about their opinion but Tony did. He loved her so much and wanted to make her happy.

At last, he heard the door open and she stood in the doorway dressed in a leather jacket, skinny jeans with her hair hanging in a ponytail,

"You alright babe? "

"Yeah you? "

They embraced and kissed and Tony started dinner, he noticed that she was wearing a gold bracelet on her arm,

"Dorothy, where did you get that bracelet? "

Dorothy suddenly looked agitated and nervous and stammered,

"Oh, this old thing? Well it's an old one and I found it... "

It didn't take Tony long to realize that it was a recent purchase, he didn't mind her treating herself once in a while but Dorothy was known to spend like mad and he knew knew she was paying off an outstanding debt.

"Dorothy, please don't say you have brought a new bracelet, your supposed to be saving for the wedding! "

"I want to treat myself! I've had an hard week... "

"That's no excuse, you already have one debt to pay off, you don't want another one!"

"Its was just one thing! That's all! "

"Oh D! Why do you keep spending?"

Dorothy sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands,

"I can't help it Tony! If I see something I like, I have to get it. I don't want to do it, I've already dug a deep hole, its gonna expand the way things are going. "

Tony sat next to her and put his arm around her,

"Listen babe, I know you can't help it but you do need help before the problem gets worse. You don't want any loan sharks to come after you. "

Dorothy nodded, feeling emotionally drained, truth be told she knew she had a problem with spending but didn't think that it was that bad until now.

She made a vow that she would seek professional help and sort herself out.

If only it would be easy.


	12. Chapter 12 Skeletons in the closet

**Its Tony and Dorothys wedding day, will it go off without a hitch and Marion has high hopes for her relationship with Vaseline but will a drunken reveal from Bayleaf change all that? **

Lynette was in the Fat Pigs cafe, having a morning coffee with Margaret Cross. Margaret was the same height as Lynette but was almost fifty and had wider hips and longer hair. Unlike Lynette, she had minimal experience with men and had recently divorced her second husband although he still lived with her. Margaret was proud of her two children and wished their father was alive to see their successes but his death when felicity was six months old nearly destroyed her. The two women bonded over their children joining the fire brigade and became firm friends.

"I hear your Roland has a new girlfriend. " Margaret said as she sipped her coffee. Lynette nodded but she wasn't smiling,

"I sincerely hope he doesn't mess this up. Look what happened with all his other relationships though his second marriage, she was a right cow. Our Rochelle hated the sight of her. "

"Maybe this relationship will go the distance this time. You should have more faith in him. "

"I do Maggie, that's not the point. The point is he needs to learn to treat women with respect. Maybe he learned his promiscuity from me, I wasn't exactly mother theresa and I'm still not now. "

"Its his father who should take responsibility. Left you and him for his career and what a pigs ear he's made of it!"

"Rochelle's father wasn't much cop either, left me as soon as he found out I was expecting her. Don't even know where he is. One thing you can say about Gerard is that he is nearby."

The two women drunk their coffees and as soon as their breakfasts arrived, Lynette couldn't resist winking at the young waiter whose tan was immaculate and whose eyes sparkled like diamonds, Margaret grinned at her.

"Is your Malcolm seeing anyone? "

"No, he hasn't even spoken to a woman since he split from Betty. Such a shame that marriage didn't work out but I think the job played a major factor. "

"I suppose so, she was lovely though. Hopefully he will find someone. "

"I hope so, he's twenty seven years old, I had him at twenty three. I mean your Roland is almost his age and already he's been through two marriages. "

"Don't remind me. Anyway eat up, we've got work in half an hour. "

The two women ate their breakfasts in silence.

It was Tony's stag night and Blue watch was feeling adventurous. Vaseline and Charisma had organized a stripper who was coming disguised as a policewoman and Bayleaf had a trick up his sleeve. Tate had warned them not to get up to too much mischief otherwise there would be trouble in the morning but as Malcolm said,

"What the governor does not know, it cannot hurt him. "

Everyone arrived at Disco Inferno nightclub in Soho at nine and waited for Tony to arrive.

"What time is he coming? " asked Charisma who was standing in the doorway.

"He said half nine at the latest. " Bayleaf replied while Vaseline and Malcolm waited inside with massive grins on their faces. Finally Tony arrived, looking very smart as he walked in, being greeted by blue watch in the process.

"Ah Tony boy! Come in, come in! " Bayleaf called jovially, Tony looked at him suspiciously.

"You alright Bayleaf, where is everyone? "

"Tate and Hallam couldn't attend but the rest of the squad are inside. You're in for a good night I can tell you. "

Tony smiled at headed inside where all the lads cheered and wolf whistled as he walked in,

"Hey barman, cheeky vimtos all round please! " Malcolm called out as Tony sat down.

"What a fire we extinguished today eh lads!? " said Vaseline, recalling the fire in the garage next to Blackwall Elementary.

"Joe is an accident waiting to happen, that's the third time this month we have had to put out a fire at that garage! "

"Well the lads at Borough street put out a fire there last year, some bloke dropped a cigarette on some petrol. " said Malcolm as the cheeky vimtos arrived.

"How come we don't have much to down with them down borough street? " asked George as he winked at the barmaid, which Vaseline also did, causing Bayleaf to shake his head.

"No idea, they all have nicknames like we do, were all in this together. Bulstrode was there the other week. "

Half an hour and three cheeky vimtos later, a policewoman came in and approached their table,

"Tony Sanderson? "

"Yes? "

"I'm arresting you. "

"What for? "

"For being a very, very bad firefighter! " and at that moment, she began removing her clothes while Prince singing "Kiss" began to play. Tony grinned as he said to the lads,

"I'll get you lot for this! "

Everyone laughed and grinned as the stripper began dancing to the song. Vaseline headed off to send a text to Marion while Malcolm ordered another round of drinks.

Marion was in her bedroom, playing "Kids in America. " by Kim Wilde while dancing around in her pink silkie pajamas. She looked at her phone again and she saw the words that Vaseline had sent her,

"Hey babe, having a cracking time. I wish you was here x."

Her heart soared as she read the text over and over again. She threw herself onto her bed as she looked at her calender. In a few weeks time, her brother was coming home. She missed him terribly each time he went away and couldn't wait to see him again. She looked at her outfit for the wedding tomorrow and was delighted that she had been asked to attend.

Surely this was a sign that Vaseline wanted a relationship with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her uncle Raymond came in, Marion adored her uncle Raymond. Every Friday he did drag and went by Desrae, she loved his drag persona and thought he looked beautiful as a woman.

"Hello Marion love, be a love and come and do my makeup for tonights act. " he asked and Marion got up and put on her blue dressing gown. As she began applying, Raymond saw the text from Vaseline and grinned,

"Oh I see, I knew this would happen sooner or later, so whose this Roland? " he asked teasingly as Marion handed over the false eyelashes,

"He is a firefighter at Blackwall fire station, he is known as Vaseline because he uses it as skin care. He's really nice. He's invited me to his work colleagues wedding tomorrow. "

"Oh lucky you. Well make sure he is better than that other firefighter you went out with. I could have killed him for what he did to you! "

Marion smiled at him and began applying the eye-shadow.

"I have heard that them at Blackwall have reputations." Said Raymond. Marion stopped applying the makeup and looked at him,

"What do you mean? " she asked as she sat on her bed, Raymond looked at her and sighed,

"I have only heard that's all and I'm looking out for you. Lord knows, you deserve a decent man. I know you do not want to admit it but you are vulnerable... "

"Raymond, I'm not as vulnerable as other people. Besides, Roland is really nice, you would like him. "

Raymond didn't say a word as Marion finished applying the rest of his makeup, he feared for her and wanted her to be happy.

The next day, Tony woke up with a splitting headache but when he saw his tuxedo hanging up, he smiled to himself. Today was the start of the rest of his life and he would embrace it for all eternity.

He saw a text message of George and immediately began to get ready. George was his best man and he would be arriving within half an hour. Tony looked at himself in the mirror and grinned,

"Ah Tony, you look good man! "

He finished getting dressed and applied the aftershave just as the squad arrived, there were also people arriving from his previous station.

As Vaseline arrived to collect Marion, Kelly was watching him. While she had to admit he was quite attractive, she never saw the true appeal to him. He was more like a loveable rogue rather than the stud of blue watch. She looked at the window and saw George and Bayleaf getting into a car, her heart skipping a beat when she saw George.

Marion came downstairs, dressed in pink,

"Looking at someone are we? " she teased as she giggled, Kelly looked at her and blushed,

"No. No one in particular. "

Marion gave her a hug and headed off with Vaseline,

"You look fantastic babe", Vaseline said and Marion smiled at him, she felt her stomach flutter when she heard the word babe. This was just the beginning,...

At the registry office, everyone watched as Dorothy, dressed in a long white dress with the veil firmly attached to her head, walked on the arm of her stone faced father. Bayleaf knew that her parents were against the marriage because it was an interracial relationship and this bothered Tony a great deal. Racism was something he was all too familiar with, having grown up on a rough council estate, it dawned on Bayleaf that he was just like Ethnic in every way, shape and form.

As Dorothy and Tony made their vows, Marion looked at them adoringly and then looked at Vaseline. She really liked him and was hopeful for something serious, unaware of his reputation. Charisma, who was sitting behind them, looked troubled. He had known Marion five minutes and already he felt pity for her, knowing she was destined for heartbreak. As much as he liked Vaseline and considered him his best friend, the way he treated women was disgusting.

Later at the reception, Tony was standing at the bar with George and Kevin discussion Marion.

"So what do you think of Vaseline's latest Marion? " asked Tony. George shrugged,

"In all honesty, he's bagged a stunner but she is easy prey. "

"In what way? " This from Kevin, who couldn't believe that someone like Vaseline could bag a beauty like Marion.

"I went to school with her brother Steven, shes had alot of men want to get into her knickers and she's already been with one firefighter. I don't know if she knows what she's letting herself in for. "

"Give the girl a chance, maybe she's the Marion for him. " joked Tony and the three friends began laughing and drinking their pints.

Much later after Dorothy and Tony had headed off to their honeymoon, courtesy of Tonys parents, everyone began dancing and some even flirting. Marion sat next to Bayleaf who was highly drunk and unable to stand,

"You must be Bayleaf, Roland has told me alot about you. "

"Oh yeah, what's he told you about me? "

"He says that you are the mess manager and you make terrible curry but you make nice breakfasts." She joked, Bayleaf laughed,

"Oh that's Vaseline alright! Never satisfied with what's he's got! Has he told you why he's called Vaseline? "

Marion looked at Bayleaf who was swaying slightly, Charisma, who was in earshot, looked horrified,

"Its because he uses it for skincare. "

Bayleaf shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Listen darling, you seem like a decent girl and Vaseline is a nice enough lad but I won't bullshit you; he's called Valseine because he's been round the block a few times. "

Marion looked at him, she wasn't sure whether to believe him at first, Bayleaf continued,

"I'm not saying you ain't the one but he's already had two marriages behind him and they were disasters, both called Marion. He's also slept around and I'm actually surprised most of the women around blackwall don't know him intimately."

Marion was listening with her heart beating really fast, she sipped her gin and tonic as Bayleaf continued,

"This one girl he had an affair with, she was the missus of someone who worked with us years ago, he was married to his first wife at the time."

Marion stood up just as Vaseline came over, the look of disgust on her face said it all;

"Bayleaf, what have you said to her?! " he asked furiously, Marion response angrily,

"He's said enough! " And she stormed off, grabbing her coat in the process. Vaseline ran after her, Charisma with his head in his hands and Bayleaf passing out.

"Marion, wait! Don't listen to Bayleaf, he's drunk! "

"Oh really? So what he said about you being twice married before wasn't true and that they were called Marion too?"

Vaseline didn't say anything and Marion shook her head,

"I won't be a number Roland, I trusted you and you haven't been honest with me! "

She walked away, her feet sore, tears rolling down her face. Vaseline put his head in his hands as Charisma walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.


End file.
